


(Podfic) Flying With Flaws

by saltyunicorn, Whispering_Sumire



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles Stilinski, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Time Travel, Wingfic, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire
Summary: (TTS Podfic) Author's Summary"You know my son?" She asks, very disbelieving, because her son, as far as she knows, is trying very, very hard, fighting with his wife about it every goddamned day, to get out of the life, for his daughter's sake. And this boy looks about as in the life as one could possibly get. But then, the strangest thing happens, Allison comes up behind her asking:"Gramma? Who i'sit?"And the boy's face melts, "Awwww," he coos, "Ally! You're just the cutest little thing, aren't you!"Allison blushes brightly, "Umm, hi?""Hello, there. My name is Stiles, I know your daddy, he talks about you all the time, did you know that? He loves you the bestest out of everyone in the whole world! And why wouldn't he? Look at you, those pinchable cheeks!" And all of her doubt flies out the window. Allison is one of the Argents better-kept secrets, because Chris has been adamant about that, if the boy knows of her Chris must trust him immensely.[Or: The one where Chris, Stiles, and Peter go back in time and fuck shit up, and scoop up a little Allison along the way.]





	(Podfic) Flying With Flaws

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flying With Flaws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807862) by [Whispering_Sumire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

 

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

 Slower version: [Flyinig with Flaws ver2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tBGCmmEXLnKi1Mvu9zzcht8gd4-FF8yt/view?usp=sharing)

 

> **[Flying With Flaws](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Myd2SI5mbW5Pr_PtK9yFL6L2V6pRc7Nk) **
> 
>  
> 
> **You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive.**


End file.
